


Choice

by mmmuse



Series: Moments from Poldark [8]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmuse/pseuds/mmmuse
Summary: A reckoning occurs in the dooryard at Nampara. Demelza's thoughts upon Ross's return from Trenwith the ninth of May.





	

Her legs shook at she stalked into the house. She was surprised they’d kept her upright for the journey from the clothesline, next to where the man who was her husband lay in the barnyard dirt. 

She would not cry within his hearing. She would not give him that satisfaction. She opened and closed her hand, aching from the swing she’d made to put him where he was. She knew she’d hurt him, the look of shock and surprise had been clear enough. It was no where near as painful as the icy pain that squeezed her heart, sent the bile rising up her throat. 

He’d had no choice? The hatred and rage surging through her veins grew exponentially. Of course he’d had a choice… she’d given it to him: the choice to listen to her, to take her counsel to wait until morning. No choice in going to Elizabeth, sleeping with her, for of course he had. There was no other reason for him to be missing all night. Demelza had known what would have happened if he rode to Trenwith, to the woman who had doggedly clung to a piece of his heart, through tragedy and reconciliation. Sharing the body he’d pledged to his wife nearly five years before.

He’d returned to Nampara from Elizabeth’s bed, failing to have had the courtesy to wash the scent of her from his skin.

Demelza stood in the parlour, staring out to the sea, as slate gray as the rest of her world. He’d had a choice. And so had she.

And the tears fell.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all of you for your support. :-)
> 
> If you'd like to read another take on this moment, please check out [For the Love of Justice]() by Genie60. Written immediately following the August 2016 release of the BBC trailer for series 2.


End file.
